


Чего же ты хочешь?

by WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 (WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021)



Series: Level 2: Тексты от G до T WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [21]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, Multiple Personalities, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Protective Steve Rogers, Sharing a Body, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Stucky and Roles 2021, Перевод на русский|Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29051892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20and%20Roles%202021
Summary: – Стив, – обращается к нему заляпанный кровью человек, не проявляя при этом никаких эмоций.– …С каким Баки я разговариваю? – с осторожностью спрашивает Стив.– Капитан, Баки только один, – склонив голову по-птичьи, в замешательстве отвечает ему человек.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers & Winter
Series: Level 2: Тексты от G до T WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133651
Comments: 10
Kudos: 68
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Level 2: Тексты от G до T WTF Stucky and Roles 2021





	Чего же ты хочешь?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [what do you need](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072345) by [kocuria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kocuria/pseuds/kocuria). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.  
> Четвертая часть цикла [the Winter drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805338)  
> Перевод предыдущих частей цикла [Зимние драбблы](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937188)  
> А так же в нашей выкладке пятая часть цикла: [Что им известно](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29049675)

– Стив, – обращается к нему заляпанный кровью человек, не проявляя при этом никаких эмоций.

– …С каким Баки я разговариваю? – с осторожностью спрашивает Стив.

– Капитан, Баки только один, – склонив голову по-птичьи, в замешательстве отвечает ему человек.

_______

И Стив делает шаг к примирению.

Ранним утром четверга Баки Барнс появляется в атриуме Башни, с долей уважения поглядывая на зажатую в ладони небольшую карточку-пропуск серебристого цвета.

Занимается рассвет, и можно с уверенностью сказать, что грядет еще один знойный июньский день. Атриум почти пуст, лишь уборщик в такт музыке из наушников покачивает головой и ведет шваброй по полу, да ночной охранник с тревогой изучает вошедшего.

Справедливости ради надо отметить тот факт, что человек, переступивший порог Башни, заляпан кровью с головы до пят.

Проходит совсем немного времени (хотя для бедного охранника это должно было показаться вечностью, еще бы – нос к носу столкнуться с истекающим кровью самым разыскиваемым преступником в мире), прежде чем взволнованный Капитан Америка в пижаме с принтом Железного человека слетает со ступенек и резко останавливается на расстоянии вытянутой руки.

– Стив, – обращается к нему заляпанный кровью человек, не проявляя при этом никаких эмоций.

– …С каким Баки я разговариваю? – с осторожностью спрашивает Стив.

– Капитан, Баки только один, – склонив голову по-птичьи, в замешательстве отвечает ему человек.

Капитан заметно расслабляется и даже светлеет лицом:

– С возвращением, Зимний.

Уборщик наконец–то поднимает глаза, замечая кровавые разводы на полу, раздраженно вздыхает и молча возвращается обратно, чтобы смыть подтеки.

Обычный четверг в Башне Мстителей. Ничего особенного.

***

Когда ДЖАРВИС поднимает Стива ненавязчивым сигналом тревоги и сообщает, что, возможно, ему будет интересно спуститься в атриум, Стив никак не ожидает увидеть окровавленного Зимнего, который вроде бы цел и невредим). Стив вскакивает, почти подхватив щит, но вовремя соображает, что общий сигнал тревоги не сработал. Вот тогда и вспыхнула надежда в груди. В конце концов, прошло всего-то 16 часов _(16 часов 23 минуты, но кому какое дело)_ с того момента, как они расстались…

Теперь он спешно загоняет Зимнего в лифт и безапелляционно командует:

– ДЖАРВИС, будь любезен, медицинский блок. – И тоном пониже: – Ты бы хоть как–то предупредил.

– Приношу свои извинения, Капитан, но, по правде говоря, вы сами не дождались той информации, которую я хотел сообщить. – Стив готов поклясться, что в голосе ИскИна звучит обида, и он виновато смотрит в потолок.

– Привет, ДЖАРВИС, – негромко здоровается Зимний, а Стив впервые оказывается свидетелем подобной инициативы социального взаимодействия.

– Доброе утро, Зимний, – дружелюбно отвечает ДЖАРВИС, в интонациях которого уже нет обиды.

Что за дела?

– В медицинской помощи нет необходимости, Стив. – Зимнего немного выбивает из колеи, когда он оказывается центром внимания. – Травмы, заслуживающие серьезного внимания, отсутствуют.

– Простишь за то, что мне нужно официальное медицинское подтверждение? Правда, извини. Назови это стандартным протоколом, когда в Башне оказывается кто-то, залитый кровью. У нас, знаешь ли, для подобных случаев целый этаж припасен, а такие случаи происходят чаще, чем ты думаешь, – Стив пытается казаться беззаботным, но сомневается, что трюк сработает.

Зимний смотрит на него задумчиво, затем понимающе кивает.

– Не хочешь рассказать, что произошло? – у Стива не хватает сил промолчать.

– Гидра, – Зимний неопределенно пожимает плечами, как будто это все объясняет.

Может, и так. Стив издает рык. Зимний моментально напрягается, и Стиву хочется отвесить себе затрещину. Или попросить Тони, чтобы он сделал это в броне Железного человека, чтобы наверняка.

“Научись уже сдерживать свою вспыльчивость”, – внутренний голос говорит интонациями Баки, который сотни раз советовал ему это и до войны, и в ее разгар. В первый раз Стив готов с ним согласиться.

– Прости, – как можно дружелюбнее поясняет он, – просто как подумаю, что на тебя нападают, а меня нет рядом, чтобы помочь…

– Мы не нуждались в твоей помощи. – Зимний снова озадачен.

– Я понимаю, сам вижу, ты можешь позаботиться о себе… О _вас_. Конечно, можешь, но это не значит, что я не… Что мне бы не хотелось…

Стив чувствует, что опять все запорол.

– Ты хочешь защитить Баки, – доходит до Зимнего, и его плечи расслабляются. 

…Теперь Стив надеется, что, возможно, не все потеряно.

– Я хочу защищать вас _обоих_ , – осторожно говорит он, а лифт оповещает, что они достигли медблока. Этаж ярко освещен, эмоции Зимнего сложно интерпретировать, но в их сторону уже идет медсестра с выражением явного неодобрения на лице.

***

– Ты думаешь, что я – это Солдат, – говорит Зимний, когда они возвращаются на этаж Стива. На нем та же пропитанная кровью одежда, только лицо и руки немного чище. По нему видно, что все случившееся его изрядно утомило, но приходится быть настороже и не терять бдительность.

Стив вдруг пугается, что крупно облажался.

– Вовсе нет. Ты же сказал, что это не так, и Баки подтвердил. Я верю вам.

Зимний смотрит на него недоверчиво.

– Мне так жаль, что я неправильно все понял с самого начала. – Стив изо всех сил пытается донести искренность своих намерений, но Зимний останавливается посередине между лифтом и гостиной, приготовившись сбежать в любой момент.

Стив не сдается:

– Я должен был прислушаться к вам, к вам _обоим_. У тебя была секретная информация, которую я не… Ты же наш дополнительный источник информации в каком-то смысле, и мне следовало поверить твоему отчету. 

Зимний снова наклоняет голову – Баки так никогда не делал, по крайней мере, не так. Стив начинает видеть между ними различия: язык тела, речевые обороты, способ мышления. И цвет глаз? Подобное разве возможно?

– Да, это был не лучший способ справиться с ситуацией, – согласно кивает Зимний.

Стиву хочется выдохнуть с облегчением, но он этого не делает. У него такое чувство, что Зимнему нужно убедиться в том, что из Стива неплохой…

Куратор? Он назвал его _старшим по званию_ в том самом первом разговоре два дня назад.

(Боже, неужели прошло всего два дня? Кажется, что это было жизнь назад.)

Стиву неуютно от таких мыслей. Он откладывает решение этой проблемы на потом, чтобы по возможности обсудить ее с Баки, а сейчас лучше сосредоточиться на практических вопросах.

– Чего тебе хочется? – Зимний выглядит сбитым с толку, поэтому Стиву приходится перефразировать вопрос: – Какие действия запротоколированы в данной ситуации? Ведь это не первый раз, когда после хеликэрриеров на тебя нападают агенты Гидры?

Зимний снова кивает и поясняет негромко:

– Они хотят вернуть свое Имущество.

Стив заметил, что Зимний приходит в ярость, когда упоминается Солдат, и чуть спокойнее реагирует на Имущество. Сердце Стива разбивается в очередной раз: он понимает, что здесь сокрыта целая история, которую он надеется однажды услышать, когда заслужит доверие.

_– Его зовут Зимний, – тихо говорит Баки. – Он спасал меня столько раз, что я сбился со счета. Это больше, чем я могу вспомнить. Он защищал меня в течение многих лет. Десятилетиями._

– Они не получат его, – уверенно отвечает Стив, и Зимний вздрагивает. – И _тебя_ им тоже не заполучить. Тебя или Баки, здесь вы в безопасности. Что по протоколу?

Зимний заметно расслабляется, услышав понятный вопрос:  
– Найти убежище, – Стив ободряюще кивает, – смыть кровь. Баки... не нравится, когда я такой.

– А тебе?

– Мне…

– Забудь, – Стив меняет тему. – Тогда в душ? 

Зимний морщится, но соглашается, и тут в голову Стива приходит внезапная идея.

– Послушай, а ты когда–нибудь принимал ванну с пеной?

***

– Стив? – доносится из ванной комнаты, и Стив не мчится туда сломя голову. Вовсе нет. У него просто быстрая походка.

– Да? Зимний, тебе что-нибудь нужно? – спрашивает он, прислонившись к двери.

– Куда вы деваете тела?

Стив какое-то время выжидает, чтобы убедиться, что голос не дрогнет.

– Мертвые тела?

– Да.

– …Сколько?

– Девять. Под пирсом на Кони–Айленде, – скупо отвечает Зимний, слышны всплески воды, как будто он там… плещется?

Стив бесшумно сползает по стенке на пол.

– …ДЖАРВИС? – произносит он на грани слышимости.

– Принято, Капитан.

– Проблема... улаживается, Зимний.

– Спасибо, Стив, – раздается довольный голос из ванной комнаты.

Снова плеск воды, и Зимний напевает какую-то смутно знакомую Стиву мелодию. Видимо, есть все-таки нечто, объединяющее Баки и Зимнего.

Стив бьется головой о дверь ванной – осторожно, чтобы не напугать.

Он влип по-крупному.


End file.
